


History is repeating itself

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not in a good way.





	History is repeating itself

Our tale starts in Angelina and George Weasley's house, George's twin Fred and his wife Hermione are visiting with their son Fred II. They're discussing their sons.

George sighed. "Our mother always said that our children would end up like us and she was right. Frankie is a nightmare."

Angelina said, "He's not that bad, Georgie."

Fred agreed with his twin, "Mother was right, Freddy is a nightmare too."

Hermione laughed. "They got your troublemaker genes, Freddie."

George stated, "History is repeating itself, our sons are already as bad as we were at their age."

Angelina reassured him, "They'll grow out of it."


End file.
